A Moment of Perfection
by diamondpearl876
Summary: Thalassa sees her children for the very first time after her eye operation is completed.


Written for fanfic50. Prompt: Illusive.

I own nothing.

A Moment of Perfection

When Lamiroir had told Apollo Justice and Trucy Wright that she had the courage to get an eye operation because of them, she can't deny that she was still frightened about what would become of her afterward. What if seeing herself brought back her memory, and then was reminded of a tragic, agonizing past that was best left forgotten? What if the world was not exactly as colorful and lively as she envisioned, and then she was still stuck in darkness like she was before? What if her new ability to see made her see fake smiles and betraying eyes of others and hearing a sincere voice meant nothing anymore, causing more pain than she could bear?

These fears that still plagued her mind kept Lamiroir from getting this operation. She would go through with it, eventually, just as she had promised. She told herself that she would simply wait until she was in Borginia again. That was until she was told about her children. These children of hers were the very same people that had saved her from being sent to jail, and from suffocating in a guitar case. They were also the same children that had inspired her eye operation in the first place. She was also told by Phoenix Wright of her true name: Thalassa Gramarye.

As soon as she heard these unbelievable facts, Thalassa decided to have her eye operation done as soon as possible. Not another moment could be wasted.

Suddenly, the dreadful thoughts that had previously invaded her mind were filled with numerous questions. This time, the questions did not cause fear and misery. She wanted to know what her children looked like. Did they resemble their mother or their father most? Did they even look like siblings at all? Who were their friends? What were their hobbies, their favorite food?

After Thalassa's eye operation was completed, she was able to finally _see. _Everything was blurry at first, but she could still recognize the colors so perfectly. Eventually, objects came into clear view as well. The trees, clouds, buildings, cars and everything she saw on her way to the Wright Anything Agency was all unreal to her, and she couldn't imagine how it would feel to see her children.

Phoenix Wright looked nothing like Thalassa had pictured. She had guessed he would look more professional as she saw the stubble on his face and his clothes, but she still believed that he had been a suitable father figure for Trucy and maybe even Apollo in the short time they had known each other.

"Now, they still don't know that you're their mother. They know you have your sight back, and that you wanted to come see them again," Phoenix explained.

"I realize that. I will tell them when the time is right, but not today," Thalassa said softly. She made a mental note to herself that she would have to resist crying in front of them and asking the questions she longed to hear the answers to, for only a little while longer...

As she was led through the Wright Anything Agency, she was appalled by how much of their belongings were strewn all over the floor. She wondered how they could ever live like that, and if her home back in Borginia looked like this without her even knowing it. None of that mattered, however, when she was finally able to see _her _Apollo and Trucy. The possibility had always seemed illusory, so impossible. But here she was, standing right before them, with her eyes finally offering her the light her singer image had always portrayed.

The first thing she noticed was the familiar bracelet placed upon Apollo's left wrist. She recalled the same one that was on her wrist, and knew that she had given it to him at one point in his life. She didn't know when or why or where, but it was proof to Thalassa that he still held on to a part of her each and every day, although they hadn't seen each other in years. And then, there was Trucy's magician outfit. Thalassa knew now that Trucy loved magic, and knowing such a small, yet significant fact about her child made her smile. Knowing that she had been a magician with Trucy's father as well, it made her feel delighted that Trucy was following in their footsteps as well. Thalassa realized that she was there with them, everywhere they went--in the courtroom, at the Wright Anything Agency, _everywhere._

"Hey, Lamiroir! Polly and me are so glad you can see again! What do you think of Polly's hair?" Trucy asked gleefully.

"Be quiet, Trucy. I'm not the one in a crazy magician's outfit," the man beside her replied.

Despite what she told herself earlier, Thalassa found herself quickly stumbling over the clothes and soda cans on the floor to embrace the two of them. She couldn't help herself. Hearing them speak and seeing them when finally knowing they were her very own flesh and blood... She just couldn't believe this was _real._ Thalassa didn't care how surprised or confused they were, because one day, they would know _everything,_ and they would remember this first embrace, and look forward to the future. For the moment, all she wanted to do was let the tears flow from her eyes and cherish this moment of perfection.


End file.
